dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Jar Jar Binks
Jar Jar Binks is a Gungan from the Star Wars universe in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a master Sith and can fool normal people and Jedi alike. Appearance Jar Jar is a humanoid pale amphibian with two eye stalks and two long ears that goes down his back. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Hidden lightsaber Abilities *Martial arts *Force-related abilites (you know, mind tricks, force pushes, lightning, etc) Personality On the outside, Jar Jar seems to be a bumbling idiot. He gets in everyone's way, and most people dislike him and think him harmless because of it. However, on the inside, Jar Jar is a cunning Sith mastermind. He can formulate grand plans and execute them with great patience. His feigned helplessness helps him manipulate others. He seeks great power, and once he obtains it, he sits in the background and controls things from behind while setting up puppets to take the blame such as Emperor Palpatine. Pre-Clash Biography Jar Jar is a Gungan from the planet of Naboo. At an early point in his life, he became a master of the Dark Side of the Force. Due to the only other major Sith at the time being Darth Plagueis, it is likely Jar Jar taught himself as there are no records of Plagueis ever teaching any apprentices aside from Darth Sidious. Jar Jar being self taught shows his great power in the force as Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker), Darth Sidious (Palpatine), Yoda, and Mace Windu, all contested for being the most powerful force users at the time, had to be taught by masters. At one point, Jar Jar got banished by his Gungan people. Why is unknown, but considering how fearful his people were of him when he returned, it may have been because of his Dark Side powers. After his banishment, Jar Jar left his home planet of Naboo and disappeared. How long he disappeared for is unknown as it is unknown when he was originally banished. However, it can be assumed that he was plotting his rise to power. Eventually, he came across Darth Sidious, the apprentice to Darth Plagueis. He discovered that Sidious was plotting with Plagueis to infiltrate and gain control of the Galactic Senate. He also found the Plagueis was working on a method to use the force to live forever. Jar Jar reached out to Sidious in secret, manipulating the Sith apprentice to change the plan to the point where Jar Jar could take over. Afterwards, Jar Jar left for Naboo where he put himself in the path of Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. From there, he subtly manipulated them into taking actions that would help him in his plan. When the Jedi Knights and Jar Jar reached Tatooine, Jar Jar discovered Anakin Skywalker, someone who he felt was quite strong in the Force. He convinced the Jedi's to take him in while Jar Jar began his work to turn him to the Dark Side in the background. When Jar Jar and the others returned to Coruscant, he met back up with Sidious. He convinced Sidious to kill his master, Plagueis, so that he would not have to share any future power with his master. Sidious eagerly agreed due to his lust for power and the Sith tradition of killing their masters, and killed Plagueis. Jar Jar took this opportunity to rob Plagueis of his notes on living forever. Soon afterwards, Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. Several years later, towards the start of the Clone Wars, Jar Jar stood up in front of the Galactic Senate. He proposed that Palpatine should be granted emergency powers of dictator-like powers until the situation became calmer. Don't forget that this is the same bumbling idiot Jar Jar that managed to convince the entire Galactic Senate and the Jedi Knights. By this point, Palpatine thought Jar Jar was working for him as a useful servant. Little did he know that he was the servant. When the Galactic Republic became the Galactic Empire, Jar Jar receded to the shadows. He controlled Palpatine from afar, but was more focused on unlocking the key to eternal life. When the Empire began to collapse after the death of Palpatine, Jar Jar was whisked away into the Dimensional Clash. Notable Actions Nirn Jar Jar first appeared in Nirn, where he met the group that was fighting Rainbow Raider. Relationships Jar Jar has no friends. He only has tools. Here are his tools. Palpatine Palpatine was Jar Jar's primary tool in taking control of the Galactic Republic. Anakin Skywalker Jar Jar spent many years manipulating Anakin in preparation for the day the Galactic Republic would become an Empire. He carries out the will of Palpatine, yes, but Jar Jar is also able to control him from afar to carry out his missions. Trivia *This is not canon in the Star Wars universe (yet) *The primary source for this aside from the Star Wars movies and Star Wars Wikia was the book Darth Plagueis. Category:Leonir Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gungans Category:Sith Category:Newcomers Category:Male